Comfort Her
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: -WILLEN- Helen est épuisée par la vie et par les blessures du passé. Will doit l'aider, il est son protégé, il est son psy, il veut juste l'aider à se sentir mieux.


**Bonsoir! Dans le cadre du "Prompt Fanfiction Sanctuary" qui dure du 16 au 20 septembre, j'inaugure avec une fic qui m'a été demandé par MissCheerfully, donc je te dédie cette fic miss (: En espérant qu'elle te plaira! Elle se situe avant la destruction du Sanctuaire, dans la saison 3 pour être précis, mais je ne savais pas quelle période tu voulais en particulier, donc j'ai pris avant la destruction mais loin dans le passé!**

**Sanctuary et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Magnus s'était allongée sur le canapé de son bureau, exténuée par cette vie et cette douleur parcourant tout son vieux corps. Elle paraissait pourtant encore jeune, mais son cœur était vieux comme le monde, fatigué de devoir se battre contre des fantômes du passé, fatiguée de culpabiliser pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait ce besoin d'une présence jeune qui pourrait la divertir, l'amuser, la consoler quand elle en avait besoin, et en ce moment, la brune en avait sérieusement besoin ! Surtout après que Worth ait failli la tuer, surtout après qu'elle ait découvert qu'elle allait mourir dans peu de temps, et aussi parce que cet ingrat de Tesla lui avait enlevé son autorité sur le Sanctuaire. Désormais c'était William qui était aux commandes.

Pas qu'Helen doutait de son protégé, mais il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à endurer autant de charges, surtout d'une manière aussi précipitée, déjà qu'il haïssait les dossiers qu'elle lui refourguait...elle nota mentalement que si jamais Tesla apparaissait encore avant une semaine, il aurait affaire à son pistolet bien dangereux ! Et peut-être un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille.

Alors qu'elle pensait sérieusement à zigouiller une ou deux fois son idiot et admirable ami vampire, un bruit à sa porte vint la sortir de ses pensées.

-Magnus ? demanda la voix timide de son protégé, Will.

Sans doute devait-il être gêné d'être à sa place désormais. Helen fut tentée de sourire, car c'était un comportement admirable et digne et elle savait que son ami n'aurait pas voulu devenir le chef de ce réseau de Sanctuaires. Il devait plutôt apprécier son ancienne place.

-Que se passe-t-il, Will ? Vous vous en sortez avec votre nouvelle place ? sourit-elle tant bien que mal, son corps encore endoloris l'empêchant de montrer une véritable joie.

-Ne m'en parlez pas, Magnus...j'aimerais que vous repreniez votre job, moi je n'aime pas la paperasse ! se plaignit-il gentiment, se faisant une place sur le canapé.

-Croyez-vous que c'est ce que je préfère aussi ? interrogea-t-elle avec ce même sourire légèrement plus sincère.

Elle était tout simplement amusée par ce comportement. Un comportement de jeune homme empressé qui voulait aller jouer le plus rapidement possible en faisant rapidement ses devoirs. Ca faisait du bien d'avoir de la jeunesse près d'elle, en fait. Surtout depuis Ashley. Ashley...

-Vous allez mieux vous ? demanda finalement le jeune brun quand il décela chez sa patronne une sorte de nostalgie.

-Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Magnus, je me dois de vous rappeler qu'avant d'entrer au Sanctuaire, j'étais psy ? l'interpella-t-il, lui prouvant qu'elle devait se méfier de ses dons.

-Oh, William...vous êtes un bon psy, j'en suis sûre, mais ne vous servez pas de ça sur moi s'il vous plaît, et ayez pitié des vieilles personnes !

-Pitié de vous ?! Oh allez, vous avez à peine...170 ans ? compta-t-il avec le sourire.

-Will ! fit-elle mine de le gronder. On ne demande pas l'âge d'une femme, tout de même.

Un nouveau sourire lui répondit. Elle se sentait enfin un peu plus détendue, et le montra à son psy attitré qui souhaitait la détendre au maximum. Doucement il fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules et la massa après avoir obtenu son accord. Helen fut surprise au début, mais se laissa vite faire. Son protégé avait des mains faites pour le massage, décidément !

-Merci Will, articula-t-elle après ce délicieux moment où elle crut même voir des nuages au dessus de sa tête, signe qu'elle était plus que détendue.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Magnus, alors je veux vous aider, murmura-t-il le plus honnêtement qu'il put, convainquant la brune.

-Je vous crois sur parole, Will. Merci d'être là.

Chastement, Helen déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ca n'avait qu'une apparence de baiser d'amitié, mais la femme cachait un début de vérité. Will ne pouvait pas la trouver cette fameuse vérité. Celle que sa patronne aimait être en sa présence et qu'elle aurait souhaité se faire aimer un peu plus, d'une manière moins douce peut-être. Elle ne savait pas, en réalité. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait avec ce jeune homme qui commençait à prendre des responsabilités et des décisions par lui-même. C'était bon signe, mais ça voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'aimer à sa manière, car Will allait sans doute vouloir partir, prendre son envole. C'était comme un oiseau qui avait besoin de s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

Avec un petit sourire triste, Helen se rallongea sur le canapé, remarquant que son cher protégé qui occupait toutes ses pensées ne partait pas, sans doute blasé par ce qui venait de se passer. Juste un baiser chaste, mais qui voulait beaucoup en dire.

Après avoir hésité, car il ne savait désormais plus quelle attitude adopter avec la centenaire, le jeune homme s'installa près d'elle, veillant sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Un ange quand elle dormait, un ange brisé qui avait perdu ses ailes mais qui, pendant au moins quelques minutes, avait pu retrouver sa paix intérieure, une paix qu'elle avait demandé durant longtemps sans pouvoir l'obtenir, tout cela grâce à lui, William Zimmerman, fainéant et non adorateur de la paperasse qui aimait regarder Magnus dormir.


End file.
